talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Zionist Vendetta
The Zionist Vendetta were a cabal of Jewish magi responsible for destabilizing and crippling the Nazi war-machine during the waning years of World War 2. Aside from organizing partisan and resistance fighters, they were also the ones responsible for tearing open the spree river and sinking Berlin into the earth. The Vendetta Campaign The Vendetta Campaign is the name given to the operations conducted by the Zionist Vendetta and their allies against the Nazi regime. So far they have managed to destroy several bases, kill hundreds of Nazi troops, and wipe out a U-Boat fleet. Member Groups The Zionist Vendetta is a group of Jewish magi who want nothing more than to get revenge for the holocaust. Despite being run mostly by Jews, the vast number of individuals working for the Vendetta are not. In fact, most of them consist of supernaturals from all walks of life. * Pax Britannica - The Pax Britannica is a group of British Hunters who operate in and around the United Kingdom. They have since left the Zionist Vendetta following the Nazi bombings of the Nautilus. * Undersociety - The Undersociety is a group of vampires, mainly Nosferatu, who operate as spies and information gatherers for the Vendetta. They have since left the Nautilus and were relocated to Nidavellir to live with the Dwarves. * Ancestral Axes - A group of Scandanavian Supernaturals that cling to ancient viking traditions. * Tolemac - ???? * SAS - The British Special Air Service. Self-explanatory. * Iron Hides - The rank and file of the Vendetta, the Iron Hides are a milistaristic collection of werewolf tribes. Affiliation The Zionist Vendetta is currently affiliated with the Allies in their struggle against the Axis in World War 2. While no official alliance declaration has been made, it's safe to assume anyone fighting against the Nazi's are on the side of the Allies. Russian Aggression With the increase in Soviet aggression in the north, the Vendetta faces a very serious impasse. With several of its members originating from Scandinavia, and with the Soviet invasion of Sweden and Norway, there will come a time where the Vendetta much choose to open a new front. While the Zionist Vendetta's main priority is the toppling of Hitler's regime, and the rescue of Jews under Nazi tyranny, the Vendetta is held together by the acts of the Tolemac Convocation. While they remain closely allied, in truth the Tolemac Convocation is largely autonomous, and is capable of waging separate wars using Vendetta resources (as is the case with the Arcadian Crisis). This could theoretically put them in a position of being at war with not only the Nazi Eagle, but the Soviet Bear as well. Base of Operations They operate from the Nautilus, a massive city submarine housing thousands of people. It is entirely self-sustainable and capable of fighting off a fleet many times that of itself. On top of this, its engine block is capable of not only self-repairing but surviving several bombs with very little loss to operational efficiency. Operational Campaigns Operational Campaigns are how the Zionist Vendetta applies its manpower. They are large campaigns consisting of dozens of agents spread across entire theatres of war. There are currently two large scale operations going on: * The Irish Uprisings - The Irish Uprisings is the name given to Zionist operations in Ireland. In an attempt to curb brownshirt movements, the Vionist Vendetta deployed resources to Ireland. A semi-permanent base was established within a small vehicle using Space magic. From within this car, a fully self sustainable city block was constructed by the combined efforts of the Iron Hides and Tolemac mages. * The Arcadian Crisis - After a brief journey through the Hedge, Tibalt was (re)captured by the True Fae. A meeting was promptly arranged with the local Freehold council. It was decided that the Zionist Vendetta would work together with the Freehold to track down and reclaim Tibalt from his captor.